i) Field of the Invention
A technique of the present disclosure relates to a technique for fixing a capacitor element sealed in a case.
ii) Description of the Related Art
A capacitor such as an electrolytic capacitor and an electric double layer capacitor has a capacitor element stored in a case. Capacitors are increasingly mounted on automobiles etc., and intense vibrations continuously act on the capacitors. In a vehicle-mounted capacitor, for example, a case and a capacitor element, or terminal components connected to the capacitor element, may be damaged by acting a large force on a portion due to vibrations. Therefore, in known capacitors, a fixing material is enclosed in a case, or a case and a capacitor element are integrated and fixed by crimping a case side surface.
Such capacitors include a capacitor having a capacitor element and a case contacting with and fixing to each other by pressing and crimping a portion of a side surface of a metal case (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 64-026830 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-109074).